


Strictly Business

by okimi



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okimi/pseuds/okimi
Summary: When Hyunjin is offered to stay at a 5 star resort in Jeju Island, all expenses paid and getting to experience it all with Chaewon, she takes it, wanting to do something fun for the summer.  The only problem is she must pretend to be in love with the girl she hates the most Jeon Heejin in order to get the full experience.





	1. Korean Paris Hilton

Hyunjin and Chaewon sat on the couch, both girls staring at the ceiling, bored out of their minds.    
  
"Chae." Hyunjin said.   
  
"Hyun."   
  
"I'm bored."   
  
"Get in line bitch." Chaewon mumbled.   
  
"So what should we do hoe?"   
  
"Eat air?"   
  
"We already did that."   
  
"Well we can also just die?"   
  
"Oh gee, that sounds like a good idea!" Hyunjin joked as both girls sat upright. "Seriously we should do something."   
  
"We're broke, what can we even do?"

 

“We can get ice cream?”

 

Chaewon shook her head, “Nah ice cream is expensive.”

 

“We can share the biggest size?  Come on it’ll be fun!”

 

“Alright let’s go then.” Chaewon said in a defeated voice.  

 

Hyunjin jumped out of the couch and dragged Chaewon to the doorway and out of their apartment. 

 

Hyunjin and Chaewon weren’t always roommates. Hyunjin’s first roommate was Jeon Heejin, the roommate from hell.  Words cannot begin to describe the absolute disgust and hatred she had for her. It started with Heejin casually flaunting her money and new items around.  Then it got around to Heejin’s superiority complex nearly ended in a fist fight if it weren’t for Chaewon dragging Hyunjin by the ear before any damage was done.  Chaewon’s roommate transferred schools and it was pure luck for Hyunjin to escape. 

* * *

  
  


Heejin took her time eating her bowl of ice cream, purposely getting the largest size available to stall time.  Whenever her butler Daejung visited she knew what it meant. Mother and father had found a new young man that they wanted her to meet.  Each time she managed to escape but this one in particular, her parents were very insistent on. She knew this based on the numerous times Daejung visited her throughout the months and because of that she knew she was out of luck.

 

“Miss Heejin…” Daejung sighed as Heejin continuously shoved mouthfuls into her mouth, obviously trying to avoid the reason why he’s here.”

 

“You should eat yours before it melts, come on!” Heejin insisted

 

“If you insist.  But both know what I am here for Miss Heejin-”

 

“Please spare me the speech.  Who is it this time?” Heejin interrupted.

 

“Actually it’s the same young man your parents have been trying to get you to meet.”

 

“Seriously?!”

 

“Seriously.”

 

Heejin sat back in her chair, “Well I don’t want to meet him.  I’m sorry to send you back home like this again.”

 

“There’s another things Miss Heejin…”

 

“Okay, what is it?”

 

“They’re demanding that you come to their estate on Jeju Island.  They have specifically said I am to leave Seoul with you to them so you can properly meet Mr Lee and his family.”

 

“Get out…”

 

“Miss Heejin I can’t-”

 

“No no it’s a saying Daejung.” 

 

Things had gotten serious now knowing Daejung couldn’t leave without her.  It sounded like one of those movies where the bad guy’s minions would take hostage of the damsel in distress. And Heejin? In distress.  She had to act and think quickly. Then mid-thought, Hyunjin her old roommate walked in followed by her friend. A light bulb lit up.

 

“Baby!” Heejin called as she leapt out of her chair and to the confused girl who looked back behind her to see who she was calling.  

 

“What the fu-” Hyunjin said before Heejin hugged her tightly, shushing her.

 

“Sshh play along!” Heejin whisper shouted.

 

When Heejin let go, Hyunjin backed away eyeing her.  Heejin suddenly intertwined their hands together and walked towards Daejung who watched in confusion.  Hyunjin looked back at Chaewon, trying to signal for help through her eyes but the girl only shrugged and went in line.

 

_ That asshole. _

 

“Daejung, I’d like you to meet Hyunjin!” Heejin sang as they both sat down.

 

“It is nice to meet you Hyunjin.” Daejung quickly bowed making Hyunjin gasp since no one had ever acted like this to her before.

 

“Hello… “ Hyunjin awkwardly waved. 

 

Heejin brought their hands on the table and rubbed her thumb around Hyunjin’s hand.  The action almost made her yelp and jump out of her seat. Something was going on and she wasn’t liking it.  

 

“It’s such a coincidence that you’re here love!” Heejin smiled.

 

Hyunjin spaced out trying to process the situation and the fact that Heejin called her “love”.  But then seeing the glare Heejin managed even through her smile, she realized it was time to act.

 

“Yes! I was just hanging out with Chaewon getting some ice cream.”

 

“Hmm that’s nice.  How are you?”

 

“...Alright.”

 

“Alright? Is something wrong?”

 

“I’m feeling better now that I’m with you!”

 

“Aw you’re so cute.” Heejin gushed.  Chaewon snickered from behind as she walked past them to sit at a table that wasn’t too far to eavesdrop from.

 

“Oh Daejung I’m sorry I forgot you were here,” Heejin laughed as she turned to face him. “Whenever my Hyunjin is around it’s like we’re the only people in the world.”

 

“Is that so?” Daejung asked.

 

“Yes. Hyunjin and I are in love.  I haven’t gotten around to telling you this, but now that you know I can’t leave and meet the guy mom and dad want me to marry. I love her.”

 

“Miss Heejin, your parents said that you had to come with me, but they didn’t say that you couldn’t come alone.”

 

“Come again?”

 

“Bring her to the estate, she’ll love it.  That way you can maybe convince your parents with her with you.”

 

Heejin turned to Hyunjin and practically pleaded with her eyes. 

 

“What do you say babe?”

 

In Hyunjin’s head, all she heard was sirens.  Wee Woo Wee Woo GET THE FUCK OUT.

 

“Uhhhh… I need to pee.” was all Hyunjin managed to say before she ran to the bathroom.

 

“Excuse us.” Heejin said as she went after her, Chaewon not far behind.

 

Once all three were in the room, Hyunjin finally let loose.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK GOES ON HEEJIN?!” Hyunjin shouted.

 

“Let me explain!” Heejin responded calmly.

 

“I’M WAITING!”

 

“Okay well, my family owns a chain of hotels all across the world.  I’m kind of like the Korean Paris Hilton except I’m not.”

 

“KOREAN PARIS HILTON!” Chaewon screamed before laughing hysterically.  

 

“My parents want me to marry me off to some guy for business and expand and I panicked and I really thought Daejung would’ve left instead of asking you to come along I’m so so sorryyyy.” Heejin explained.

 

“Well that sucks, but I still hate you so sucks to suck Heejin!” Hyunjin said.

 

“Hyunjin wait, please I know that we don’t have the best friendship-”

 

“Friendship?!” Hyunjin baffled. “You cannot be serious.”

 

“Please, I will do anything for you to come with me to Jeju Island.  We have our own resort and everything and you can stay the whole summer, for free!” Heejin begged. “You can even bring Chaewon with you.  I’ll have your guys’ airfare covered and everything please please please.”

 

A free vacation at a 5 star resort. It was just the thing Hyunjin and Chaewon needed to beat their boredom.  

 

“Let me talk with Chaewon hold on.”

 

Hyunjin pulled Chaewon into a stall and locked the door.

 

“So what should I do?!” Hyunjin whispered.

 

“This might sound crazy but a free vacation at a luxury resort sounds fun.  I feel like it’s worth it.” Chaewon whispered back.

 

“Oh my god… I must be crazy too because that was what I was thinking!”

 

“Also she said free! We’re broke, she’s loaded!”

 

“But I hate her!”

 

“Okay but an opportunity like this does not come often, plus you’ll have me so you don’t go insane.”

 

“Are we doing this?”

 

“We’re doing this.”

 

Hyunjin and Chaewon did their secret handshake and ended with a hug.  They walked out of the stall and shuffled their way to Heejin.

 

“We’ll do it.”

 

“You will?!” Heejin said with lit up eyes.

 

“Will there be free food?”

“Yes.”

 

“Then yes!”

 

“Thank you so so much.”

 

“So basically I come with you to your parents and act like I’m in love with you?”

 

“Yeah but only in front of well… everyone there.”

 

“...Great.”

 

“Let’s go tell Daejung right now!”

 

Heejin held out her hand for Hyunjin to take.  Hyunjin stared at it and couldn’t believe what she got herself into.  She reluctantly laced their hands and let herself be lead back to the table.

 

“Miss Heejin and Miss Hyunjin.” Daejung nodded. 

 

“We will be going, but she also wants to bring her friend with us too.” Heejin answered.

 

“That is completely fine.” 

 

“When will we be leaving?”

 

“Your parents wanted you to arrive by tomorrow night.”   
  


“Oh so soon!”

 

“They really want you to meet Mr Lee.”

 

“Well I can’t wait for them to meet Hyunjin.” Heejin replied and looked back at Hyunjin to make sure she was okay.

 

“Yes, I can’t wait to meet your parents babe.” Hyunjin said.  The thought that kept her going was free vacation. Free vacation, free vacation.

* * *

 

**Heejin:** hey

**Hyunjin:** hey.

**Heejin:** thanks again, i really owe you one.

**Hyunjin:** is our room gonna have a view?

**Heejin:** i’ll make sure it does

**Hyunjin:** great

**Heejin:** meet me at the airport around 2. sound good?

**Hyunjin:** sound gucci! 

* * *

 

When Hyunjin and Chaewon arrived at the airport the first person they saw was Heejin waiting outside.  

 

“Ready?  The pilot is ready.” Heejin said as she helped get out their luggage.

 

“What time is the flight?” Hyunjin asked as she and Chaewon followed her to an unfamiliar part of the airport.

 

“Right now.”

 

“HUH?!”

 

“Come again?!” Chaewon asked.

 

“My family has a private jet.  We have to be there as soon as possible is what Daejung said.”

 

“Where’s he?” Hyunjin asked.

 

“He’ waiting for us at the jet.”

 

Without asking anymore questions, the best friends followed Heejin to the jet.  

 

The size of the jet was larger than Hyunjin imagined but then again she hasn’t been on an airplane in nearly a decade but still.  Seeing one in front of her took the words out of her mouth. She always imagined what it would’ve been like to be in one and now that she’s finally getting to experience it was nuts.  Suddenly agreeing to pretend to be in love with Heejin was becoming a great idea. 

 

Daejung waited for them at the staircase and nodded as they entered after having their luggage being taken by the employees.  Heejin opted out to take the seat next to Hyunjin to make their act a little more believable as Chaewon took the seat on the other side of the jet.

 

“Feeling okay?” Heejin asked after noticing the way Hyunjin fidgeted with her hands.

 

“Just nervous.” Hyunjin answered.

 

“Well if you feel like throwing up, the bathroom is that way.” Heejin offered as she pointed in the direction in front of them.  

 

“I think I’ll be fine.”

“Hungry? We can you guys something to eat?”

 

“I’m alright, thanks.”

 

Heejin nodded and adjusted herself in her seat.  Shortly after Daejung entered and went into the flight area, the jet took off.

 

“Yo Chae, doing alright over there?” Hyunjin called.

 

Chaewon fully reclined her seat and gave a thumbs up.  She pulled out one of her earbuds.    
“Fucking fantastic!”

 

Hyunjin giggled and reclined her seat back a bit too. “So who’s Daejung, he’s not your dad soo?”

 

“My butler.  He’s one of my favorites.”

 

“I don’t know why that surprised me to be honest, you’re rich.”

 

“Yeah, kind of wish I wasn’t so I wouldn’t have to deal with my parents eager to marry me off all for our company.”

 

“Yeah that sucks I’m sorry about that.”

 

“Don’t worry about it. After this summer things will go back to normal.”

 

“Right.”

 

Soon Hyunjin and Heejin dozed off to sleep and the jet was in complete silence.

 

Chaewon discovered that the back of the seat in front of her had a tv.  She turned it on curiously and the screen lit up with the Xbox logo. She gasped as suddenly a drawer popped open revealing the controller and the screen showed her various games.

 

“YO THIS JET GOT VIDEO GAMES?!” Chaewon excitedly shouted as she turned on the Mortal Kombat 11 icon, waking up the two girls next to her.

 

Well, almost complete silence.


	2. Plan A

When the trio landed at the airport, Chaewon ran straight to the bathroom, leaving Heejin and Hyunjin waiting for her. Hyunjin had warned her not to drink too many sodas in which Chaewon said she couldn’t be told what to do. Of course that only made Hyunjin purposely not tell her about the bathroom aboard the jet. She managed to get Heejin and Daejung in on it too.

 

Soon after Chaewon walked out with a relieved expression.

 

“All better everyone.” Chaewon said happily.

 

“Told you not to drink all that soda,” Hyunjin snickered. “Also there was a bathroom on that jet.”

 

Chaewon gasped, “You traitor!”

 

Before she could lunge forward and attack, Daejung spoke up, drawing all attention to him.

 

“We must get going, the limousine is here.” He said and he gestured to the direction the car must’ve been in.

 

“We’re riding in a limousine?!” Hyunjin asked excitedly.

 

“I like to ride in them whenever I travel to one of my parents hotels,” Heejin nodded. She reached a hand out for Hyunjin. Hyunjin looked at it briefly and nearly slapped it away by instinct before remembering that as long as she was in front of everyone, she was in love with Heejin. “Shall we?”

 

Without saying anything, Hyunjin laced their hands much to her inner disgust and allowed Heejin to lead her in the way Daejung was walking. Beside her she could hear Chaewon chuckle. She was doing this for the both of them. A free vacation at one of the nicest luxury hotel resorts in the world. 

 

After loading the limo, the girls sat inside while Daejung went to sit in the front with the driver. The window between the driver and the girls allowed them to have privacy. Heejin found this to be a good opportunity to discuss the plan.

 

“Okay, so when we get there you call my parents Mr and Mrs Jeon. And you have to be confident when you talk to them, if you seem nervous they’ll immediately dismiss you.” Heejin informed. 

 

“Got it.” Hyunjin nodded as she listened carefully.

 

“Oh and Chaewon, they know that you’re here too so they’re probably going to at least want to meet you but other than that I don’t think they’d be interested in you.” Heejin said putting a hand on Chaewon’s shoulder.

 

“Ouch…” Chaewon chuckled.

 

“Did you guys bring dresses and jewelry and heels and stuff?” Heejin asked frantically, eyes going back and forth at Hyunjin and Chaewon.

 

“We did.” Hyunjin replied.

 

“Okay, after I show you guys your room I’m gonna need to see them because we could maybe go shopping for some clothes.”

 

“Sounds good to me.”

 

“I made sure my suite was across the hall from you guys in case you needed anything. Usually I would stay in my usual room but in this case it’d be easier if I was close by.

 

“Coolio.” Hyunjin said lazily as she and Chaewon gave her a thumbs up.

 

“We’re meeting them at dinner so that gives you guys time to do whatever and prepare.” 

 

“Neat-oh!” Chaewon said giving her a double thumbs up before giggling along with Hyunjin. Heejin watched in amazement at their collective stupidity to laugh at practically nothing. Maybe it was an inside joke.

 

They arrived shortly at the resort, and the building was beautiful. It was large and modern and palm trees here and there to match the aesthetic of it being at a beachside. When the three girls stepped out, Daejung, the driver and one of the hotel staff got the girls luggage’s for them and entered the hotel. Hyunjin and Chaewon gawked at the scenery. The hotel was massive and the location and decorations was absolutely stunning. No wonder it had so many great reviews. When they walked inside, they were greeted by the staff. To the right of the room as a lounge for guests to rest before getting to there room. 

 

Before the three could move any further, a girl with raven black hair ran to Heejin and hugged her tightly, making them both squeal in excitement.

 

“Finally!! I’ve been waiting for you to show up!!” The girl said as she parted from Heejin.

 

“Hyejoo, what’re you doing here?! I thought you were in Prague!” Heejin said excitedly. Hyunjin and Chaewon eyes each other awkwardly and stood behind her.

 

“Well I was but then Daejung called me and asked me to come here.” 

 

“Huh? Daejung called you?” Heejin asked in confusion. Hyejoo merely shrugged at her before finally paying attention to the two that came along with Heejin.

 

“Who are they?” Hyejoo asked, smiling at them. 

 

“Oh them!” Heejin blurted, remembering she wasn’t alone like she normally was. She moved out of the way so they could properly gave each other. “This is Hyunjin, my girlfriend and her friend Chaewon.”

 

“GIRLFRIEND?! WHY DIDN’T YOU TEXT ME?!” Hyejoo shouted, hitting Heejin in the shoulder.

 

“I’ll explain, let’s go to my room.” Heejin whispered.

 

Hyejoo shook her head and glared at Heejin before shaking hands with both Hyunjin and Chaewon with a smile. Hyejoo’s hand lingered on Chaewon with the two of them smiling at each other for a little too long. Hyunjin saw this, making sure to tease Chaewon about it later.

 

After retrieving their room keys from the front desk, they all ended up in Hyunjin and Chaewon’s room where their luggage was already waiting for them. The suite was practically an apartment, at least to Hyunjin and Chaewon. To Heejin it was normal and small to her. She was used to bigger rooms. The suite had a kitchen, a large space for the flat screen a sofa and a table. There was a dining table as well. As Hyunjin and Chaewon screamed and explored the rest of the suite, Heejin and Hyejoo sat down on the stools at the counter.

 

“So when did you two start dating, and why didn’t you tell me?” Hyejoo pouted.

 

“Relax we’re not dating.” Heejin chuckled.

 

“Then why did you introduce her as your girlfriend?”

 

“In case anyone else heard.”

 

“Heejin what’s going on…”

 

“So my parents are still very adamant on marrying me off to better the company, so when Daejung showed up Hyunjin was there and I panicked.” Heejin explained.

 

Hyejoo frowned for a moment. “So let me get this straight… you brought along a stranger and her best friend to pretend to be your girlfriend so you wouldn’t have to get married?”

 

“Well she’s not a stranger, Hyunjin used to be my roommate.”

 

“Wait a second, is she that same one you used to complain about and fought with all the time?”

 

“...yes…”

 

“So you brought along your arch nemesis to pretend to be your girlfriend…?”

 

Heejin dropped her head in shame, realizing how stupid it sounded. “Yes.”

 

“Heejin, do you not think ever?”

 

“I panicked okay! I thought that if they thought I had a girlfriend I'm so in love with they’d leave me alone! But instead they told me to bring her. They really want me to meet this guy and I really just don’t want to. I’m too young to get married!”

 

“What exactly is your plan though?”

 

“Convince my parents that we’re in love and hope for the best?”

 

“What would happen if that didn’t work out?”

 

“I’m a mess.” Heejin grunted, leaning onto the counter and resting her head in her hands.

 

“I know. Honestly good luck, I don’t have any advice for you unfortunately.”

 

“Your support is all I need.”

 

“Well, Maybe I’d be more supportive if you didn’t get your enemy to pretend to be your girlfriend. How did you convince her anyway?”

 

“This room and a vacation here.”

 

“So you bribed her.”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Jeez Heejin… well at least I’m here for emotional support and back up in case something falls through.”

 

“This is why we’re best friends.” Heejin smiled.

 

“Ride or die baby.” Hyejoo laughed as they fist bumped. 

 

Meanwhile the other two were outside on the balcony, laughing while taking pictures.

 

“Good luck tonight buddy.” Chaewon said facing Hyunjin.

 

“Is it weird that I’m nervous?” Hyunjin asked looking away from the beach to her. 

 

“Well you are meeting one of the wealthiest people in South Korea. If it were me, I wouldn’t have even made it this far. You should be proud of yourself!”

 

“That we’re tricking two people into thinking I’m in love with their daughter?” Hyunjin joked.

 

“Hey, she brought that on herself. She didn’t have to drag you into it. She could’ve just faced it herself or even used someone else. It’s not your fault.”

 

“But I did agree-“

 

“Okay! But you didn’t have to, but you did. You agreed to help her, look at it from that perspective!”

 

“She didn’t want to be out in an arranged marriage so I’m helping her get out of it.”

 

“Exactly-“

 

“By tricking everyone into thinking we’re in love.”

 

Suddenly Hyunjin felt a sting on her cheek as Chaewon slapped her. 

 

“Ow bitch what was that for?!” Hyunjin yelped as she rubbed her cheek.

 

“Stop looking at the negatives!” Chaewon explained. She rested both of her hands on her shoulders to get a good look in each other’s eyes. Then in a second Hyunjin slapped her back, partially catching her off guard but also expected it at the same time. “I deserved that.”

 

“It’s only fair.” Hyunjin laughed.

 

“You have giant ass hands, that’s a disadvantage for me!”

 

“I’m glad you’re here by the way.”

 

“You know I didn’t just come for the free vacation right? You’re my best friend dude, and with something as crazy as your situation, it would be best for me to be there for you.”

 

“Love you.”

 

Chaewon grimaced at the sudden affectionate atmosphere. 

 

“Love you too meathead.”

 

Hyunjin shook her head and followed Chaewon, both of them entering the room.

 

“Alright Hyunjin, we have a few hours to kill so I’m gonna teach you etiquette and everything.” Heejin informed, a frown present on her face. Hyunjin sighed as Chaewon patted her back before sitting down on the couch where Hyejoo joined her. Hyunjin dragged her feet to the stool next to Heejin, wearing a frown that matched Heejin’s. Both of them were not fond of the idea of spending time together and talking to each other for hours. Despite their mutual agreement of the plan, they just couldn’t stand each other. Heejin couldn’t get past Hyunjin’s snark and habit to bite back, while Hyunjin hated Heejin’s spoiled attitude.

 

After hours of pure agony, dinner was nearing so the girls got ready. Heejin inspected Hyunjin, walking around her and eyeing her outfit for the dinner. Hyunjin wore a slim black dress and a silver necklace. Even in heels, Heejin was still shorter than her, but then again Hyunjin wore heels as well.

 

“You look good enough,” Heejin said, making Hyunjin scoff. “Remember not to slouch.”

 

“Yeah yeah yeah, can we just go I’m getting hungry.” Hyunjin groaned as she crossed her arms.

 

“We’re all hungry, you’re not the only one.”

 

Hyunjin rolled her eyes as Heejin looped arms with her, walking out of the suite as Hyejoo and Chaewon followed not far behind. While Hyunjin was being talked down by Heejin for hours, Hyejoo and Chaewon clicked.

 

Once they made it to the elevator, Heejin and Hyunjin sighed and moved as far away from each other as possible in the tiny car. They glared at each other as Hyejoo and Chaewon found trouble in hiding their laughs. As soon as the elevator door opened, Heejin and Hyunjin quickly found each other’s hands and walked out with the remaining pride and dignity they had. Hyunjin squeezed her hand a little too hard for the sole purpose of messing with her. Heejin fought back the urge to slap the back of her head as the first floor was buzzing with guests and employees.

 

They made it into the restaurant where it was packed. The host who had been waiting at the booth bowed to the four of them, Hyunjin and Chaewon smiled widely at the treatment.

 

“Good evening Miss Heejin, your parents are waiting at the usual table.” He said in a respectful tone of voice.

 

Heejin thanked him and led them to the table. Hyunjin couldn’t help but look around as she did. Everyone in the area was rich if they had enough money to stay at the hotel resort and dine at their 5 star restaurant. The Jeon family had a big reputation. Heejin’s eyes widened when she saw an unfamiliar young man at the table with her parents. Her mother spotted to group and waved over to them to sit down. 

 

Before Heejin said hi,she bowed to her parents first and proceeded to hug them. Hyunjin thought it was a little strange but she wasn’t going to question it. 

 

“Mom, dad, I’d like you to meet Hyunjin.” Heejin smiled, going back to her and putting a hand to the girls lower back. 

 

Hyunjin did as she remembered and bowed to them first before giving them a handshake. 

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs Jeon.” Hyunjin smiled as she retreated back to Heejin.

 

“So you’re the one who my daughter is fawn over?” Heejin’s father said as he and his wife both subtly glared at her. Hyunjin swallowed the lump in her throat as the stares began to feel piercing. 

 

“Well I’m just as fawn over her as she is for me.” Hyunjin said, feeling Heejin squeeze her hand as some sort of relaxer. Heejin knew better than anyone how intimidating her parents are.

 

“Let’s sit down shall we?” Heejin asked before seating herself down. 

 

Both Hyejoo and Chaewon greeted themselves before sitting down themselves as well. 

 

“Heejin,” Heejin’s mom said, getting the girl’s attention. “This is Lee Hansol, he’s the Lee’s first born son.” 

 

Hansol nodded his head with a smile, showing off his deep dimples. He was attractive, there was no doubt in that. 

 

“It’s nice to finally meet you Heejin.” Hansol said, still wearing that smile.

 

“Likewise.” Heejin responded.

 

“I look forward to spending more time with you later.”

 

Heejin did her best not to frown and only smiled. Within a few minutes the food arrived at the table. It was a beef tenderloin with roasted vegetables and plated nicely. Hyunjin gawked at the meal before her and looked over to Chaewon who looked the same. They were completely out of their element as most of their meals were homemade and nowhere near fine dining. Heejin’s father had ordered the food already for everyone which explained why it had come so quickly without any of the girls ordering. Hyunjin dug in and gasped lightly at the beef’s tenderness and flavor, feeling as if it melted into her mouth. It was the best thing she had ever eaten, apart from the various breads she got at the bakery near her apartment. Heejin felt a small tug at the corner of her lips watching Hyunjin enjoy the food. At least she was enjoying herself. The rest of the dinner went smoothly as it was just Heejin’s parents catching up on her, and then occasionally conversing with Hyejoo. They notably ignored Hyunjin and Chaewon but neither of them cared as their focus was on the food. 

 

When dinner ended the party walked to the walkway that led to the beach.  Heejin’s father stopped at the section that was a lookout to the scenery, making everyone else stop there to. 

 

“Hyejoo, Chaewon, can you give us a moment?”

 

Heejin looked at her father confused as the two girls walked back inside the restaurant. Something was off and she knew it.

 

“Heejin, Hyunjin is a great girl I’m sure, but she will not benefit this business like Hansol would.” He explained.

 

Heejin gripped onto Hyunjin’s arm with a frown. “I love her, that’s the end of it.” She lied.

 

Hansol cleared his throat awkwardly.

 

“You haven’t had the chance to spend time with Hansol, he’s a nice young man!” Heejin’s mom chimed in. 

 

“Then what do we do?” Heejin asked. She looked at both of her parents, full of determination.

 

Heejin’s father eyed Hyunjin down making her freeze on the spot. “What can I do to show how serious I am?” She asked.

 

“How about this,” he started. “You have yet to impress me, so you and Hansol will fight for Heejin’s hand.”

 

“Wait, that’s completely unfair father!” Heejin shouted. “And I’m not some prize to be won!”

 

“Your _friend_ can prove herself worthy as future owner of this business through this, who knows maybe she’ll change our minds! It is either this, or you’re marrying Hansol!” He demanded, rage present all over his face. Heejin looked to her mother for sympathy but failed to find any, figuring out she sided with him. Heejin looked to Hyunjin and was taken back as there was no fear present in her. Hyunjin nodded at her before turning her attention to her parents and to Hansol. She bowed to them and smiled.

 

“I will prove myself to you, thank you for giving me a chance.” Hyunjin said before walking back inside, taking Heejin along with her. The walk back to the elevator was silent. Once they had their privacy they relaxed.

 

Heejin quickly hit Hyunjin repeatedly until Hyunjin pushed off her hands.

 

“WHY DID YOU AGREE STUPID?!” Heejin yelled.

 

“YOUR PLAN FELL TO SHIT I HAD TO DO SOMETHING!” Hyunjin yelled back defending herself.

 

“I WAS THINKING OF SOMETHING I COULD HAVE HANDLED THAT!”

 

“BE GRATEFUL I SAVED YOUR ASS PRINCESS! IF I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING YOU’D BE ENGAGED AND CHAEWON AND I WOULD BE ON THE NEXT FLIGHT BACK HOME AND I DON’T WANNA GO HOME YET!”

 

“THANK YOU!!”

 

“YOU’RE WELCOME!!”

 

When the doors opened they both stormed out and made way to their suites without another word. Hyunjin found Chaewon in her pajamas on the couch watching the tv with a face mask on. Chaewon turned her head to see her friend frown and breathe heavily.

 

“Hey, how’d it go?” Chaewon asked, turning the volume down.

 

Hyunjin exhaled sharply. “Well the plan didn’t go through and now I have to do god knows what to win the right to marry Heejin.”. Hyunjin took off her heels and threw them to the ground and marched over to her room to change but left the door open.

 

“Wait seriously? That sounds-“

 

“Crazy? I know! I honestly just would’ve let the plan fail but I don’t want us to have to leave yet. We just got here!” Hyunjin explained as she walked out of her room having changed considerably fast. She saw the face mask left for her on the table and put it on and joined her friend on the couch.

 

“For once I’m actually at a loss of words.”

 

“You know she wasn’t even grateful that I did it, I mean like by me agreeing I bought her some time! Her parents said either said to agree to have this weird ass competition or she get engaged to Hansol. And what was I supposed to do? Let her get married off? Hell no!”

 

“You know it kind of sounds like you kinda care about her.”

 

Hyunjin glared at her. “Shut up I do not. We had an agreement, a deal. I’m sticking to it.”

 

“Alright,” Chaewon said slyly “Let’s watch Running man.”

 

Heejin slowly dipped herself into the bath and turned on the jets. She sipped champagne and had music playing. Whenever she was stressed she always did this and usually it worked, but this time it didn’t. After explaining and screaming about it to Hyejoo, she asked to be alone and was now bathing. With her frustrating parents she knew it was wrong of her to be mad at Hyunjin. The girl just tried to help and all she did was take it out on her. She next time she saw her she’d have to apologize. Heejin groaned at the thought of it and pictured that stupid sly grin Hyunjin wore whenever she felt like she had won something. She pinched the bridge of her nose, despising the way she found the girl’s confidence and calm under pressure like attitude admirable and dare she say a tad bit attractive. Heejin took a swig from the champagne bottle and smacked her lips.

 

“Stupid Hyunjin.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg it’s back! sorry for the long wait, writers block need to hop off my dick but hey at least i got it done! now all i need to do is also update spare key and finish my aus hehe... anyways let me know what you thought and comment!! also um gonna plug my twitter handle: kimjungeunsz

**Author's Note:**

> i finally did the first chapter! yayyyy


End file.
